the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hampster Movie/Credits
Full credits of The Hampster Movie. Opening Universal Pictures DreamWorks Animation Movie Land Animation Studios and Amblin Entertainment presents Distributed in association with Movie Land Entertainment In association with Participant Media A Jerry Bruckheimer Films WingNuts Films Production A film by Steven Spielberg and Gary Trousdale The Hampster Movie Closing Directed by Steven Spielberg Gary Trousdale Co-Directed by Tony Leondis Story by Chris Meledandri Kirk Wise Written by Brian Roberts Produced by Peter Jackson Robert Zemeckis Steven Spielberg Jerry Bruckheimer Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Tom McGrath Andrew Stanton Executive Producers Steven Spielberg Robert Zemeckis Ted V. Miller John Lasseter Jerry Bruckheimer Director of Photography Matthew Jensen Production Designer Jan Roelfs Edited by Andrew Stanton Costume Designer Rita Ryack Music by Henry Jackman Will Arnett Andy Samberg George Lopez Genesis Rodriguez Chris Pratt Ben Stiller Jamie Chung Tara Strong Casting by Mary Hidalgo Camera Operator Stephen H. Childers Assistant Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Visual Effects Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Supervisor Zack Parrish Shading Supervisors Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson Motion Capture Supervisor Johnathan Christopher MacFarlane Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS General Manager Gary Trousdale MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Supervising Sound Editor Gary Rydstrom Sound Designer Addison Teague Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Scroll Character Animation and Sketch Artist by Movie Land Digital Production Services Supervising Sound Designer Michael Silvers MLDPS Head of Production Pidge Gunderson Production Manager Johnny Depp Additional Production Supervisor Aviva Corcovado Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Christopher Miller Cast Coming soon! Story Artists Assistant Story Artists Character Designers Additional Character Designers Visual Development Artists Colorists Texture Artists Creature Artists Modelers Layout Artists Animators Assistant Animators Matchmove Artists Shaders Matte Painters Effects Animators Character Set-up Technical Directors Pipeline Artists Motion Editors Slow-Motion Makers Lighting and Compositing Artists Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director and Stereo Artists Rotoscope Artists Motion Capture Artists and TDs Production Management Production Infrastructure Training and Artists Development System Enginers Senior Management Interns Software Development Additional Production Support Original Dialogue Mixers Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Score Choir Elyse Willis Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Additional Voices Soundtrack Album on Relativity Music Group This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Thanks Special Thanks American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No hampsters were harmed in the making this motion picture. This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. Kodak_Motion_Picture_Film_2015_(Print).svg Deluxe_Technicolor_Digital_Cinema_logo.png Stereodlogovector.png AUROMAX RADIAL DARKBASE jpg.jpg 20170112151718 Dolby-Vision-Dolby-Atmos-Logo.jpg DTS_X_logo_monochrome.png MPAA-0.png|No. 51955 Avid-Technology-logo.png IATSE_1993_LOGO.png ©2019 Universal Studios, DreamWorks Animation, LLC Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. and Storyteller Distribution Co., LLC All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios Country of First Publication: United States of America Universal Studios is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Distributed by Universal Pictures Produced and Created at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California Category:Credits